<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Continuing Education by Sandyclaws68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476859">Continuing Education</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68'>Sandyclaws68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Iruka loves him anyway, KakaIru Fest, Kakashi makes Iruka crazy, Mission Reports, Nine weeks of summer, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, week 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rokudaime Hokage has strange ideas about the proper initiation of new jounin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nine Weeks of Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Continuing Education</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amidst the mountains of paperwork that made his life a living hell there were a few things that Kakashi genuinely enjoyed about being the Hokage.  Doing the exact opposite of what the village elders expected was always fun, as were the many opportunities for contacts and growing friendships with their allies from other nations and villages.  Ceremonial dinners, despite the boring diplomatic conversations, usually included excellent food and plentiful drink so in balance he’d say that was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His favorite part about being Hokage, though, was the testing and evaluation of new jounin.  At the start of his tenure he had decided to buck tradition and instead of just observing had offered himself as the final opponent in each test.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fight me to a draw</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you’ll be more than a match for any opponent you might meet on a mission</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Tsunade-sama had laughed outright at his audacity and Councillor Mitokado passed out and had to be hospitalized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even more than the chance to spar with quality opponents what Kakashi enjoyed most about the jounin evaluations was what happened after everything was said and the kunai that signified their new rank were awarded.  The absolute best part was when the new jounin were turned over to Umino Iruka, academy headmaster and administrative tokujo, for their instruction in the realities of the Mission Desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular day Kakashi was eager to get to the meeting room adjacent to the Mission Desk.  Naruto was one of the new jounin that had been initiated that morning and there was no way, short of some sort of natural disaster, that he was going to miss seeing the student that he and Iruka had once shared get his new education.  He slipped into the room as silently as possible, but he knew the moment Iruka noticed his presence by the sudden stiffening of his shoulders.  Their eyes met for a brief moment before Iruka turned his stern gaze on the gathered shinobi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right all of you, settle down,” he commanded, making a series of hand signs that caused papers to materialize in front of each student.  “I know you’re familiar with a mission report but there’s a few extra things you need to be aware of now that you’re jounin and will be commanding teams.”  He went over the basics of filling out a report, something most of them surely remembered from their Academy days, and the glassy-eyed expressions on some of the faces suggested they didn’t understand why they were hearing all of this all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi knew better.  Going back over something so simple was Iruka’s way of gauging how invested the new jounin were in doing their job well, and he tailored the lessons accordingly.  That day it came as no surprise that Naruto was showing the most signs of boredom, although Kakashi suspected he was being extra obvious about it to rile Iruka up.  The kunai that whistled through the air and sunk into the table by his hand suggested it was working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Iruka-sensei, I know,” Naruto said, cutting his teacher off.  “But we all have already dealt with mission reports and know how the mission desk works.  It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring going back over stuff we already know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi stifled a laugh as Iruka fisted his hands on his hips and drew in a deep breath, sure signs that he was gearing up for the-lecture-to-end-all-lectures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boring or not these are all things you need to know.  Properly completed paperwork is essential for the prosperity of Konoha and everyone who lives here, and as jounin you have a particular responsibility to ensure it is done correctly and in a timely manner.”  He shot a quick glare at Kakashi on the word “timely” and received an eye-smile in return.  “This applies whether you are leading a team on an A rank mission or working as a jounin-sensei.”  A quick glance around the room showed him that all of his students appeared suitably cowed.  “Now let’s get on with the rest of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone settled in it took barely half an hour to review the procedures.  At the end Kakashi rose from his seat and stretched, keeping an eye on three of the youngsters having a whispered conclave in the opposite corner of the room.  He waited, knowing that Iruka was also aware of the discussion and was about to drop one last boulder in the pond of their complacency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One last thing, all of you.”  They all froze in place at the unnatural quiet of the sensei’s voice.  “Please be aware of the fact that whatever stupid, idiotic, or juvenile stunt you might be planning for your first mission report I will have already seen, processed, cataloged, and come up with a suitable punishment for it.  And before you say ‘But Iruka-sensei, you don’t work the mission desk anymore!’ know that every - and I mean </span>
  <b>every</b>
  <span> - shinobi that currently mans that desk was hand-picked and trained for that job by </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He looked around the room, meeting every pair of eyes and grinning at the pale faces he saw.  “Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group all but fled from the room, barely acknowledging the Hokage as they passed.  Kakashi managed to keep his expression neutral as he returned their nods and salutes, but as soon as the last one rounded the hall and disappeared from sight he started laughing and applauding.  “Well done, sensei,” he said as he moved to the front of the room where Iruka was gathering his things.  “As terrifying as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka rolled his eyes.  “I will never understand why you always come to these lectures with each new group of jounin.  Surely you’re getting tired of hearing it all by now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never be tired of listening to you lecture about mission reports, Iruka.”  He tugged down his mask so his smile was on full display.  “Those rants make up at least half of the reasons I fell in love with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>